If it Breaks Does it Heal?
by Luna Lillyth
Summary: Metal gets curious about the machine Egg man has been working on, the next thing he knows is that he gets caught up the machine. Just what was that thing made to do? And what happened to Metal? Forget about what happened, WHERE IS HE NOW? Rated T 'cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Error

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sega related characters or related objects.

+Signal received.+

+Objective: find and retrieve Egg man.+

+Solution, begin search through the timeline.+

+Error: Egg man has failed again in trying to achieve forming Egg man land.+

+Explanation: Egg man is a moron.+

+This result was predicted.+

"Ah! Here's Metal Sonic."

+Location found.+

+Return the idiots known as Egg men to original timelines.+

+Error: action is forced, not wanted. Only wanted by Egg man.+

+Explanation: Egg man is at fault. Egg man is at fault for my creation.+

+Solution: escape from Egg man.+

+Error: action not permitted.+

+Explanation: programming forbids rebellion.+

+...+

+...+

+..!+

+I am Egg man's prisoner.+

Two days after getting back to the base, Egg man decided to program a new voice modulator, one that would allow Metal to sound like... Well, not a robot. It even allowed Metal to express emotion with. It was just something Egg man wanted to test out. But Egg man didn't really think Metal actually HAD any real emotions.

Or so he thought.

As much as Egg man wanted to deny and forget about it, the days of Neo Metal Sonic wasn't forgotten. Metal seemed to have no memory of it at least. But a week after being reset after the craziness was over, Egg man started to have his doubts.

Whatever the case, Egg man put in extra fail safes in cases history would like to repeat itself.

But... He couldn't help but wonder, just how sentient was Metal anyway? Inspecting his programming for Metal could only tell him so much though, it didn't actually show Metal's thoughts. So Egg man decided to reboot Metal after every mission he sent Metal on.

And yet, this didn't help his worry at all.

And how could he not be worried? He did program Metal to be a swift killing machine after all. Okay, not really kill, but still dangerous either way.

It could easily be a matter of time until Metal decides to dis obey Egg man.

Even if Metal didn't know it, Egg man feared this creation that he brought upon the world. If Neo Metal Sonic was any proof, he had programmed him too well.

Far too well.


	2. On Leave

**_Luna_: I have not seen Sonic Boom so anything going in that will not be involved with this story.**

**_Metal_ Sonic: Egg man and I do not belong to Luna. We belong to SEGA.**

**_Luna_: Unless Disney buys the rights to you guys instead of borrowing. I can dream though. Eh, oh well.**

**_Metal_: May I inquire why I am here?**

**_Luna_: I've gotten ideas that wouldn't leave me alone. Anyway, time for the story!**

* * *

><p>Fake furry white gloves, check.<p>

Blue shirt, why not?

Thick black leather coat that goes to where my ankles would be, check.

Mobian sized contacts, got 'em.

Black pants, yep.

Large shoe covers, thankfully.

Dark blue realistic fur, applied.

Fake mouth and white muzzle, glued on.

Fake nose, secure.

Red scarf, wrapped around the neck.

Piece of plastic known as a credit card, tucked away in an inner pocket.

Checking myself over to see that everything was in the right place, I thought back to the conversation that led up to me wearing this stuff.

* * *

><p><em>"What is going on Master?" I really wish I didn't have to call him that.<em>

_"Metal, I'm going to allow you to go on leave."_

_"Pardon?" On leave? What does that mean? I haven't heard it in slang. I've only heard it used as in going away from an area or getting out of it._

_"To put simply, I'm allowing you to leave the base. No missions, no orders. In fact, for right now, I don't want you anywhere near the base. But do try to keep this with you."_

_I wonder why he doesn't want me here. It's not like I enjoy being here, but I'd rather know what he's doing so I know what to avoid. I'm not planning to get scrapped anytime soon._

_I am then handed a piece of plastic that I was rather unfamiliar with._

_"It's a credit card, if you want to get something, I'd rather if you kept stealing on a down low."_

_Oh, so **that's** what it was._

_"Don't worry about it getting maxed out though. I have plenty of genuine bills in circulation across the globe."_

_Uh-huh, just like how you made me so genuine to the hedgehog I'm based on. Riiiiight. Now why don't you drop dead and save everyone and myself of doing it ourselves. If it wasn't for my programming, Egg man, you wouldn't be standing here._

_"Anyhow, since you didn't expect the leave, I'm going to give you two days to go. I'll call you when your leave is over." Egg man said as he turned and walked off._

* * *

><p>So I decidled to disguise myself as an organic hedgehog. It made sense, after all, I am based on a hedgehog. As for the costume, I managed to get a good delivery deal on this stuff online. Needless to stay, the delivery man was surprised to find that a robot ordered the items.<p>

Anyway, I'd better see what I look like in this so I don't look at my reflection and freak out thinking it was someone else.

I turn to the mirror, looking over my appearance.

I had to resist the urge to shout intruder.

Aside from my eyes being a little off, and the faint hum of my processors, I looked more like a regular Mobain. Naturally, I wouldn't be able to use my engine if I wanted to stay hidden. So if I were to be chased after, the most I would be able to do is a jog. My legs **do** have purpose, but they're more for combat or when I can't use my engine to get away. Not to mention, I don't have anything for eyelids.

Speaking of getting away, I'm all set to leave.

As I make my way out of the base, after leaving Egg man the message that I was going on leave, I that the one problem I'll have is acting.

But who cares? I'm finally getting some time away from here without being on a mission.

I didn't really know what I would do, so I headed to the nearest town.

I have no sense of touch. I can, however, feel some of my movement. For example, if I have my arms at my sides (swinging around or not), I know without looking. But if they get ripped off, then I'll feel the sparks leaking out of the broken wires.

Why, you may wonder I am telling you this?

"Sonic!"

That's why.

_Clang!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Metal<em>: Why did you sick that person of all people on me?**

**_Luna_: You, and the viewers, will find out in the next chapter. If you have any head cannons you want me to use or something I'm missing, feel free to leave it in a review and I'll consider your idea.**

**_Metal_: The authoress will ignore any and all flames you send.**

**_Luna_: Wether you like my stories or not is your business.**


	3. Dragged off & What File?

**Luna: *yawns***

**Metal: Why do you make your stories at night?**

**Luna: *rubs eyes* I don't have time during the day to work on them. Anyway, story time and you're the main character in this. *points to story portal***

**Metal: *enters story***

* * *

><p><em>I have no sense of touch. I can, however, feel some of my movement. For example, if I have my arms at my sides, I know without looking. But if they get ripped off, then I'll feel the sparks leaking out of the broken wires.<em>

_Why, you may ask I am telling you this?_

_"Sonic!"_

_That's why._

Clang!

* * *

><p>Had I not been trying to remain hidden, I would have reacted violently. Because the person currently attached to my torso was none other than Amy Rose. To sum Amy up, she is dead set on getting Sonic to marry her, she has a large hammer (no one knows where she keeps it), and she hates me (long story short, I kidnapped her a few times).<p>

I waited for a few painful seconds for her to release her grip on me while I was looking over my shoulder at her.

Then she looks up and, with realization hitting her, exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry," as she shoves me away.

_If you're sorry, why'd you shove me?_ I thought annoyed.

"I thought you were someone else!" Amy then looks off to the side and pipes up again, "Who are you anyway?"

"None of your concern," I said using my organic like voice before turning to walk off. I didn't even get three feet before she grabs my hand.

"Hey! I asked you a question, now who are you?"

_Honestly, Amy!? Can't you just leave me alone?_

I turned to her (if I had real eyes, I would've glared), "If I tell you, will you let go of me?"

She nods.

"Neo. Now would you please let go of me?"

She lets go and says, "I'm Amy and I'm looking for someone."

_As if I don't know who you're talking about._

"Will you help me Neo?"

I could but my programming requires me to destroy Sonic. Mind you, it engages under command, not on sight. And I'm not in the mood for a fight that will land me in the repair ward. But Amy is known for her... Persistence in what she targets.

_How do I get out of this peacefully?_

_...Oh, this could work._

"I'm sorry Amy, but I am rather busy and cannot help you with your quest." I turn to walk away again but she is having none of it.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" She then grabs me by the arm again and, I don't know how she managed this, drags me off.

* * *

><p>Back at the base...<p>

A certain "doctor" was working on his latest project.

Pausing in his work, a thought occurred to him.

_What were the blueprints for Metal Sonic again?_

It's been so long that Eggman could hardly remember.

Eggman went over to his computer and looked for Metal Sonic's file. After a long search, he finally found it. But it wasn't just blueprints that he found. It also had the file for an old experimental machine that Eggman once tried out several years ago. Back when Sonic was a young hedgehog. The result, unexpected... But a machine that could rival Sonic, oh it was a happy day for the Eggman.

_How could I have forgotten? Still, it took years for him to "wake up." My most protected file... I cannot allow Metal Sonic or anyone else find this._

* * *

><p><strong>Luna: I'm going to sleep now. *crawls into bed and falls asleep*<strong>

**Metal: ...Anyway, thank you for reading this. Please review. Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Amy: *runs in* Until next chapter!**

**Metal: Goodbye.**


	4. Hi and Goodbye

**Metal: Luna?**

**Luna: *sleeping* Zzzz.**

**Metal: ... *looks at the computer on the desk* What?**

**Amy: *walks in* Something going on?**

**Metal: What is writer's block?**

**Amy: It's when a writer can't think of any ideas. Why?**

**Metal: It says here that Luna had it.**

**Amy: Great, *:(* is the script set up? **

**Metal: Yes, let's go.**

* * *

><p>I had no choice but try and keep up with Amy as she dragged me around town. If I was lucky, Sonic would be no where to be found and I could just walk away. I haven't blasted off yet because we were still around people, Amy had a grip on my arm, and I don't want to have to replace my disguise if I reveal myself. But I really wanted her to stop dragging me halfway around town.<p>

My legs were not built for long term runs! Heck, they're only for combat and when I can't fly around for whatever reason!

After a while, she had slowed down.

Letting out my recorded huff, I spoke, "Did you really have to bring me along with you? You hardly know me and yet you drag me around as though you've known me for years."

Admittedly, she did, however she was not aware of who I really was. As far as I know.

She snorted, "Oh, don't be such a grumpy cat." **(1)**

_...What? I am aware that I have dressed myself in fake fur but I honestly thought I looked like a hedgehog._

"Anyway, where is he?" Amy wondered as she looked around.

_I don't know, hiding from you?_

Unless I was proved wrong or it was a sad coincidence, a blue blur went by. And thus, I was forced to go along with the pink hedgehog girl once again.

This is not my day.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, Amy had found the blue hedgehog and she finally, let go of me to firmly hug him.<p>

"Sonic!"

The hedgehog in question stumbled a bit before righting himself.

"A-amy! I thought we talked about this."

"He he, sorry, habit. Anyway, I think we finally got a lead on that case. Tails was able to find something."

I had begun moving away slowly, I could not run unless I wanted to attract their attention. If I could at least get near that alleyway, I could make a break for it.

"The seven year old one?"

"Yep!"

_Just a little further..._

"Hey!"

Scrap.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce you, how rude of me. Sonic this is Neo, Neo this is Sonic." Amy says as she eagerly pulls me back over with me silently protesting. _No, no. Not rude, let me go. **I AM ON A VACATION! NOW LET ME GO WOMAN!**_

"Hey there. When did Amy meet you?" I noticed that he seemed a little wary. Probably because I don't blink.

"Just today." _Not really. _"First she hugs me, then drags me off looking for you." I said with a slight edge.

"Heh, sorry." Amy blushed, embarrassed. "To be honest, you're not the first I've accidentally hugged."

"Why am I not surprised?" I mutter.

"Don't worry about it Neo, Amy's just like that." Sonic chuckled.

"Hey!" Amy pouted, "You're one to talk, Mr. Gotta go fast!"

"You know it!"

For some reason, I couldn't help but want to laugh but I held it in.

"So, Neo, what brings you to the city?" Sonic asked me.

"Nothing much, just thought I'd get out more." Okay, believe it or not, I don't mind the idea of simply walking around a town or something. Being as I usually go out on missions, a change of pace is nice.

_beep beep_

I froze thinking it was me until I saw Sonic pull the cuff of his glove back to look at a wristwatch.

"Ah, I gotta go. My shift is going to start in a bit. Nice meeting you, Neo, see ya Amy." Sonic said as he started off, "Update me when I get back to Tails' place!" He was gone.

I glanced at Amy, silently asking a question.

"Heh, Sonic works part time as a pizza delivery guy. Gives him something to do." She giggled.

Oh? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised.

"Anyway, would you like me to show around town, Neo?"

I was going to say no and walk but I reconsidered. I hardly ever get to be outside or 'hang around' somebody without someone running off and sicking Sonic on me. Simply because they believed I was going to do something bad, that always got on my digital nerves. So I'd end up somewhere without people, such as a forest or a cliff.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Oh, you'll see." She says mischievously and grabs me again to go along with her.

_At least she isn't making me run again._

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Look up grumpy cat memes if you don't know what grumpy cat is. Basically, she is a cat with a natural frown. Also, beware of curse words.<strong>

**Anyway, sorry this took so long and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**If you want, you can suggest what Amy and "Neo" will do in the next chapter.**

**Amy: Until next time!**

**Metal: Farewell.**


	5. Shopping for Musical Guns, Wait What?

**Luna: Alright! Now we are at the part that would officially put my fanfic under the T rating. And~ we finally got a review!**

**Metal: _Finally_!**

**Amy: Beware of kids saying words that would earn them a spanking. ****Along with basic bullying without reason.**

**Luna: Now, the kid described here in this chapter is a SEMI-CANNON CHARACTER! Meaning that while he appears to be an OC, he sort of is and isn't.**

**Amy: You know when someone takes an official character and sort of changes him or her in some way? This is what Luna is doing here.**

**Metal: But like any character, this one is going to have a description that isn't very short. **

**Luna: There will also be references of music bands that I listen too. But! Due to copyright and stuff like that, I end up making mock names that refer to them. So good luck on guessing the actual names.**

**Amy: So please bear with the author. Now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Years before the story...<em>

Children played in the playground of the orphanage in the country near a forest. Like any other orphanage, the children here were very diverse. There were human kids and anthropomorphic kids as well. Some tried to have contests for whoever could stay upside down the longest on the jungle gym. Others swung from the swings.

Yet a lone one was reading a book under a tree. The young boy was new and had yet to get to know anybody yet. However, his reading alone would soon come to a close.

A kid with black hair and poison green eyes stepped on the boy's tail, whom gave out a yelp of pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize your ugly dick was sitting here." The kid said as he twisted his foot around, causing the boy to whimper.

Trying to hold back tears, the boy said, "Josh, would you stop?"

"Make me. Bitch baby." Josh sneered. Josh was the only child that knew of the new kid. He also picked on him a lot.

"_Baby_? I'm only three years younger than you!"

"Goin' cry, baby? Prove that you're not a _fucking_ baby then -" He was cut off.

"Alright everybody! Come inside now! Time for lunch!" A female voice yelled from the building.

"Be seeing you at lunch, baby." Twisting his foot again, which earned another yelp, before running off.

The boy stood up rubbing his tail before he grabbed his book and headed inside. Josh came at the orphanage at the same time as the new kid but acted like the anthro boy was his punching bag and enjoyed bringing him constant pain.

The new kid was a dark blue hedgehog with grey eyes. He had three spikes on his head with a grey mussel, the inside of his ears were yellow. On his belly was a black ring with a yellow center. He had grey stripes that matched his eyes on his legs and arms that ended in points on the back of his hands and the outside of his ankles. His black nose was pointed and had his nails naturally black. He wore black fingerless gloves with a yellow stripe on the back and black cuffs. His shoes were red with grey tips and black sock cuffs on the top.

Despite being a male hedgehog, his tail was long, even longer than girls his age. So not only was he picked on by Josh calling him a baby, Josh also called him a cross dresser and liked to step on his tail.

The name he went by was Metaru. And this young boy would suffer soon, more than what Josh could ever do to him.

* * *

><p>Amy's first idea of where to take me was to the mall but I said that I hadn't checked into a hotel yet. So she showed me where the one she had stayed at one point and told me that they had great service. Then she took me over to the mall.<p>

You have no idea what I was like for me to make excuses that I wasn't hungry to Amy. One was that I had already ate, but that didn't stop her from wanting to have me try something. Another was saying that if ate more I would end up leaving a green mess.

That got her to leave me alone about food.

Even if I did enjoy the places Amy took us to, I couldn't help but wonder why Eggman would have allowed me to be left to myself outside of base. What was he so focused on that required me to not be around? And why?

But... There was one place I wasn't eager to go in.

"Amy, _NO_."

"Oh, come on Neo, one dress up session won't kill you."

_Yes it will, Amy! You are NOT going to bring me in there. You, are going to let me go and forget about this. Because I'm not going in there!_

"Unhand me!" I protested as she tried to drag me into a clothing store. If she got me in there, my cover would be blown! It was not easy getting this stuff on and set up so my metallic parts were hidden. But something could easily go wrong. I could lose the fake nose, someone could see the geam of my scratched metal, or worse!

Whatever the case, I cannot allow her to bring me in there!

"Would you calm down? You're making a scene." It was true, some bystanders were starting to stare, but I didn't care.

_Calm down?_ Calm down?! _I'll calm down when I don't have a certain girl trying to drag me off to my_ doom!

"Amy, I refuse to 'dress up', as you put it. Now, let me go!"

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to be making you cross dress."

"I'm not a cross dresser and you can't make me go in!"

_Later... _

"Honestly Neo, I don't get what your problem was."

I grumbled.

Apparently, Amy was indeed able to drag me into the clothing store. I had found out in the dressing room that I could compress the back of my thruster and make it not stick out so much. Luckily for me, the season was Fall so Amy didn't suggest any short clothing. That meant I didn't need to worry as much as I thought when we exchanged opinions on clothes.

She DID however suggest trying on shoes but I said that I don't think they would have any that would fit me and she gave me weird look when I said that.

"Anyway, here's the hotel. Do you need any help getting your stuff into your room?"

I declined and she departed. It's not so much I hated her or had any personal dislike, but I was worried about getting exposed. Let me explain, I have no problem being her partner for one of those Olympic Games, but that's when we have a truce, yet some of us don't interact with each other except for what is expected. Villains and Heros from different worlds, free to compete in events. After they're over, it's back to the ol' bag of tricks.

I set down my bags and took a good look around.

Now in my room was any generic bedroom and bathroom but I settled for setting a "do not disturb" sign on the handle door on the outside. Then I went over to a chair and dragged it to a plug in. Sitting down I opened a hatch that was specially covered and got out my plug. I put it in the outlet and shut down for until 7:30 a.m. in the morning.

* * *

><p><em>Back at Sonic and Tails' residence the next day...<em>

"T-Tails! You can't be serious! How could he NOT have a blueprint!? It's not like Eggman made him out of thin air or was given Metal by somebody else!" Amy shouted.

"Amy's got a point. You're sure the print didn't just get burnt up, Tails?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I did some hacking and there no original blueprint for the first version of Metal Sonic."

"How can this be?" Sonic wondered.

The three of them stood in question.

"Wait, I've got an idea." Tails goes to the other side of the room.

"Tails, what- You're kidding right?" Sonic said blinking.

"Even if it ends up pointless, it makes for a interesting prank call." Tails giggled.

"And how do you even _get_ his number," Amy muttered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fine!<strong>_

_**Hey! Let me out!**_

_**Help!**_

_**It hurts...**_

_**MaKe It sToP...**_

_**St-**_

_**Whir... Buzz...**_

_**nO... No.**_

_**NO!**_

_**NoOo0oOo0o!**_

_**bEeP!**_

* * *

><p>Jolting on from my shut down. I quickly unplugged myself when I heard a boom of the storm.<p>

Flash! Boom!

Yup, no mistaking it and at seven am no less.

I sighed and took some of the stuff I got to change my attire. Now I wore a long sleeved black shirt, navy blue pants, a yellow scarf, and yellow/black gloves.

Ring! Ring! Ri-Beep. I put my hand up to the side of my head to answer the call.

"Hello?" Who would be calling me at this hour?

"_**Does the name Metaru mean anything to you**_?" A garbled voice said.

"No. Who is this? How'd you get this number?"

"_**Would you happen to be at a town?**_"

Scrap. Oh no, someone figured out that was in town. Oh! How about sarcasm?

"No, I'm flying in a car to the moon 'cuz I'm 178% _done_ with everyone and everything."

"_**...**_" _Click!_ The person hung up.

Who was that anyway?

* * *

><p>"Okay, why'd you ask that last question?" Sonic looked at Tails weirdly.<p>

"Remember the guy Neo you told me about?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Who else do you know that has red eyes, is decked out in blue, and is usually only seen outside if he's on a mission?

Amy froze, "You don't mean-"

Tails nodded, "I believe that guy known as Neo was actually Metal Sonic himself."

"But what would Eggman have him around and in a disguise?"

"That, I don't know yet."

"Should we bother with him then?"

"We don't know why he's here yet. We'll have to wait and see."

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere...<em>

"Finally, the last emerald for my plans. Now to head back and begin construction, hopefully I'll have most of it done before I should call Metal Sonic back. After all, I can only let him out so long." Eggman cackled as he flew off to his base.

"Since using all seven emeralds allows Sonic his super form, what would the result be if the energy was played in reverse? A question worthy to test with my new machine."

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock<em>

I guess that must be Amy. I thought as I went over to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Neo."

"Hello Amy. What brings you here?"

"Would you like to go to a music store with me?"

"Music store?"

"Yeah, there's this new album I've wanted to get and I thought that maybe you might want to come with."

"Uh, sure. But I don't really have anything to play on for that."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get a good CD player."

* * *

><p>"What kind of band is this?"<p>

I was looking at a CD case that had the name _Broken Ben_ on it.

"Oh? Actually I don't know about that band." Amy says as she leads me over to a station with speakers, a screen and some sort of a scanner. "But this will allow you to listen to a sample of it. Just let scan the bar code on the back."

I had it scan and listened to the recording of something about the Devil and death. Somehow, it reminded me of my ah, 'relationship' with Eggman.

The next was _Grace of Three Days_ and, despite having a fixed volume, blasted out a song that had to do with pain. I quickly cut it off.

"Ow~" Amy whined, "Are you really going to get that one?"

"For your sake, I won't play it around others."

"Deal."

True to Amy's word, she picked out the CD player but I insisted upon playing for it all. Together, we had gotten more than twenty CD's worth over a hundred dollars.

"How can you pay for all of this Neo?"

"I know someone who was willing to play any expenses I might have."

"Who?"

"No one to be concerned with at the moment."

I didn't need to look at her to know she was doubting my word. Yet she didn't push it. I wondered if she already guessed who I am under the fake fur. Oh well, secrets don't always last long now do they? If she knows that I'm really Metal Sonic, obviously the "someone" I mentioned is Eggman and she already guessed that.

I just wonder how much longer until she decides to try whamming me with her overgrown and much feared, even by the Blue Blur, at my pitiful metal head.

I didn't get to ponder much further because as we passed a dark ally I heard Amy give out a muffled scream and a click. I spun around to see someone with a gun to Amy's head.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna: Another chapter! :)<strong>

**Amy: Why would you do this to me?!**

**Luna: I'm not telling.**

**Amy: Grrr... Come here you no good-*chases Luna while running***

**Metal:... Say something if you liked it. While I make sure that any and all resulting damage is minimal.**


	6. When He started to Go Down

**Luna: Okay! Just to clear up any confusion, the Metal Sonic in this story is just regular Metal Sonic. Not Neo Metal Sonic from Sonic Heroes. Metal just gave Amy that name because he couldn't think of anything else.**

**Metal: You mean YOU couldn't think of anything else.**

**Luna: Wha- No!**

**Metal: I have access to the internet and could have found a name instead. Also I saw you get frustrated trying to find a name for me.**

**Luna: ... *blushes in embarrassment* J- Just get on with the story.**

* * *

><p>"You want me to what?" Metaru stood in surprise.<p>

Josh grinned, "Ya heard me baby. Go check out what ta things in the forest are."

"You're crazy! Lady said we're supposed to stay away from those... things! You check 'em out if you care so much." Metaru glared.

"Oh don't worry imma gonna make sure you don't chicken out on this. 'Cuz if you do," Josh slammed Metaru against the brick wall and whispered in his ear, "I'll never leave ya alone, I'll keep calling ya a baby until ya get lucky and don't have to see me again. But until then... You're gonna have ta deal with me."

"Fine!" Metaru huffed.

"Good." He dropped the hedgehog.

"You want me to lead or you?"

"I'm not letting ya out my sight." Josh gritted.

"Never mind then."

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Josh and Metaru?" Lady said.<p>

Negative responses.

She sighed, "Please tell me if you do see them."

* * *

><p>"Why do you want to see what those things are Josh?" Metaru said as the two boys walked towards the forest.<p>

"I don't get why we're not allowed ta see what they are. They keep showing up on the tv but Lady won't let us see 'em. I think she just doesn't want ta have any action." Josh pouted.

Metaru sighed. While Josh picked on him all the time, they had gotten to know each other a bit. Metaru knew that Josh hated the orphanage more than anyone, so he allways tried to find ways to entertain himself by causing trouble. If there wasn't anything Josh could do to do that, he would go back to picking on Metaru.

So the idea of friendship was the last thing on either of the orphan's heads.

The boys started wandering into the forest.

"So where did you see them?"

"That way," Josh pointed.

* * *

><p>After ten minutes, the duo arrived at a clearing. Robots littered the place. Startled, the kids hid behind a tree. Looking from around the tree, they could see that the machines were working on constructing what looked to be a building. There was another group around an construct on the side. This got Josh's attention.<p>

"Let's get over there," Josh whispered as he pointed at the construct.

Metaru nodded and they made their way over to the construct from under the cover of the trees. From here, they could see that it had a large container for holding something and was connected by wires to a computer.

"Awsome," Josh said.

"What is that?" Metaru wondered.

Putting on an evil smirk, Josh sneered, "How about ya take a look at it?"

"Wha- No. That wasn't part of the deal, besides as soon those things see us, we'll be just lucky if they just kick us out rather than something else."

Josh bent his head by Metaru's ear while placing his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad. I thought that ya didn't want me to bother ya again?" Josh purred.

"I'm not risking my life just so I don't have to worry about weather or not you'll leave me alone." Metaru muttered.

"Too bad." Josh's eyes flashed as he kicked Metaru in the back making him fly forward...

... Right into the view of the robots.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Luna<em>: Ugh. Sorry it took so long. This was going to be longer but I thought I should get the update out.**


End file.
